Daisuki' means 'Ti Amo'
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: Still coming so soon? You really are a child, Kyouya," his breath tickled my ear. "And I thought all that experience would help you..." D18 oneshot fic, lemon.


Okay, this is my first lemon, and I've taken a liking to D18 lately, so I gave it a shot. This is my FIRST LEMON EVER, so if it sucks, give me some feedback to do better next time. Plz review.

Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I think it would be more boring (or have some smut X3).

_

* * *

_

_Doki doki doki_.

"Hmm... Ahhn!" that cry wrenched in my throat. It was painful, it hurt... I tried to breathe, but I couldn't, because of that sinful mouth of his over mine...

I hate this.

I really hate this.

This _goddamn_ Bucking Horse lived up to his name. His body was fully pressed against mine, purring pretty words and quietly laughing at my resistance as he repeatedly rammed in to me. I tried to bite back my vocals, but they were torn out of my throat every time he pushed back in...

That unbearable _heat_ inside me just kept getting hotter and hotter, too much to ignore. His hands were clinging my waist, holding me down so that I couldn't escape. Or kill him. My hands were tied to the bedpost with that damned whip, so I couldn't push him away. I tried to kick him, but at this angle it was impossible. My legs were over his shoulders, and even if I tried to kick, it would look ridiculous. As if I were trying to swim downwards.

_As if I were trying to drown myself._

His lips were over mine again, sucking my breath like a vacuum. His tongue pushed between my lips. I let it slip between my teeth, then bit down as hard as I could. I felt him receed, and a small spark of triumph momentarily flowed through me.

But then he towered over me again, his lips turned up in a dangerous smirk. He thrust in to me again, harder now, and hit my prostrate hard enough to make me scream.

"_AAAAAAAHNN!!!"_

That hot heat exploded and I climaxed, feeling that liquid spray over us like a fountain. That damn horse _laughed_ as he pulled out and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Still coming so soon? You really are a child, Kyouya," his breath tickled my ear. "And I thought all that _experience_ would help you..."

I growled. I don't even know how this happened between us. I, the Chairman of the Namimori Junior High Disciplinary Committee, had been completely overpowered by this... this... _fucking Italian herbivore_. This will sound childish, but it made me mad. _How dare he_ - "Ah!"

His tongue dipped on my stomach, licking away that disgusting white liquid I had come to hate so much. His tongue went down, lower and lower, passing over _that place_ on purpose. He gently nibbled the inside of my thighs, watching with satisfaction as my body made a reaction that I didn't want to make.

"Aren't we eager today," he purred happily and gently leaned down to clean the place in between my legs.

"Stop it," I ordered. My voice cracked. My throat hurt and felt dry. I wanted water, and I voiced that complaint.

_I should have known better_.

"You're thirsty Kyouya? I can give you something better to drink..."

I knew what was going to happen, even before he forced my mouth on his cock. I longed to bite down and rip out his manhood, but he was looking at me in that way that forced me to be obedient. I didn't like that look.

_I hated this bastard so much._

He sucked in a breath, a little shaky, I was pleased to note. It must have shown on my face because he frowned at me and then I gasped. He moaned at the vibrations around his arousal.

But even so, he kept digging his knee into my crotch, making me have an arousal of my own. When I tried to pull away, the Bucking Horse grabbed my hair and wouldn't let me go. "Keep going, Kyouya. I'm enjoying this."

I wasn't happy that he was happy. I hated him. I hated him with all my heart.

_And yet maybe that isn't even the truth._

"I hate you," I spat out at him, along with the cum in my mouth. He laughed at me and kissed me hard, taking in both of our tastes. I would have killed him there by biting through his tongue and making him bleed, but he pulled away before I could.

"I know that you don't mean that," his tone was serious. I smirked at him.

"What could you possibly know about me?"

"I know that I love you, Kyouya."

He kissed me again, and then trailed his mouth to my neck making another mark among many. "Let's see if I can make you come without the fucking, Kyouya."

"You're sick."

"Aren't you glad?"

I knew what he was doing. He wanted to get me aroused enough so that I would _beg_ him to fuck me. And the worst part was that it was working. I thrashed around, trying to release. He chuckled at my efforts, kissing my chest and making more love bites that drove me crazy.

"Stop..." I clamped my mouth shut. What the hell was I saying?! He glanced up at me again and flashed a grin.

"I'm not going to stop until I collapse Kyouya. And thanks to Reborn's tutoring, I've got a hell of a stamina."

The baby. I mentally snarled at that.

He continued to kiss, lick, and suck my skin. His mouth wouldn't stop moving, and neither would his hands, which were sliding from the shoulder blades, down my spine, over my rear, and under my legs, massaging, squeezing, and rubbing all the way. When he reached my knees, he would reverse the process and slide back up. His hands were warm and yet still managed to make my whole body shiver. I shut my eyes and my childish side took over again, wanting everything to be a bad dream.

_Everything is just a nightmare._

"Ahhh, I can't take it anymore..."

Suddenly, he pulled away, looking at me hungrily.

_Don't look at me with those eyes..._

"You look so beautiful right now," he whispered, and kissed me everywhere on my face, except my mouth. "I can't hold out any longer. I want you again."

"You had enough for today," I snapped. My voice was flat.

He smirked at me again, and I longed for my tonfa to smash in to that beautiful face and break it.

_Shatter in to a thousand pieces._

"But you haven't, have you Kyouya?" he murmured, hand rubbing against my crotch again. "You're so gorgeously aroused now. Kyouya, you're such a naughty boy..."

His smirk reminded me of that pineapple bastard Rokudo Mukuro, who would look at me in the same, lustful way. But at least _he_ didn't mean anything by it. His eyes were for Sawada Tsunayoshi only. But that was after the Bucking Horse had 'staked' a claim on me.

I was flipped over to my stomach. The whip cut in to my wrists and I hissed in pain. The Bucking Horse paused momentarily, and leaned over to kiss the wounds. "I'm sorry," he murmured, and then thrust in again with no warning.

* * *

About six rounds later, he was laying on top of me, panting. "Looks like I finally ran out of energy."

"Wonderful. Now let me go," I even impressed myself with my coherency.

"Never."

He embraced me with a warm hug. "I'll never let you go," he murmured. "Never, ever. You're mine Kyouya. _Ti amo_."

I was about to retort when I realized that he had fallen asleep. "I meant undo the whip," I muttered angrily. Now I was stuck here until he woke up, or until some weak herbivore opened the door and got a heart attack.

I almost sympathized.

Bucking Horse's face was peaceful, breathing lightly over my face. "Kyouya..." he whined my name quietly in his sleep. For a brief second, my heart softened, and I kissed his brow.

"Daisuki," I whispered in my native tongue before falling asleep.

_"Daisuki" means "Ti amo."_

* * *

This turned out better than I expected. If I was in the mood, I could have written about the six rounds... but I felt too lazy XD

Plz review. And if you have a lemon request, don't heisitate to ask, because hell knows I need the practice. Just give me the pairing, the time period, and whatever other specific stuff that you want in there X3. Thank you!


End file.
